Hearts, Lungs, and Good Ole Hospitals
by ArtistFromaDream
Summary: Kamaria has Pulmonary Tuberculosis and must stay inside a hospital until she dies. Doing their best to keep her alive, Kamaria can't help but escape the safety net of the hospital. Making her condition worse. Requiring surgery, she meets a surgeon. /LawXOC/
1. Tragic Play

The cold winter chills came in through the window and into the previously warm room. A young girl with snow white hair, that reached down beyond her ass and one bang that framed the pale girl's face was dyed black, was on a bed, in a room full of white walls and monitors and nurses. The girl was a surviving hospital shooting/slashing victim. Not something you see everyday. However, a scar came down her face to the middle of her throat and reaches out under her eyes and at her chin, a result of surviving the slashing. She had trouble breathing through her nose or her mouth. She was also diagnosed with pulmonary tuberculosis at nine years old. It was just something that was passed down in the family. So here she was, prepared to face death whether it came in a few seconds or a thousand years from now, she was ready. Her eyes started to close but the girl refused to end up in the land of nothing but sweet dreams and beautiful nightmares. Instead she worked on sewing a bear together, a gift for a young girl who survived brain surgery.

"If you're tired you should go to sleep." A nurse spoke as she checked the machines to make sure everything was working.

The nurse's blonde hair bounced against her breasts as she shifted her position to sit on the bed.

"Kamaria, can you hear me?" Kamaria Shih heard her, but chose to ignore her. She did have a bear to complete.

"Kamaria." Kamaria turned to the table side to get some more thread. "Kamaria!"

"No need to shout. I can hear you just fine." The voice squeaked out in a harsh whisper as mismatching eyes met the nurse's eye patch.

"It's hard not to when you come from an old torn down prison."

"True. By the way Domino, how's Saldeath doing?" "

"Bad. Ever since Impel Down was torn apart and his Bluegori taken from him, he's been crushed. The only ones he has left are those two twins." Kamaria nodded as she sighed.

The conversation was going no where but this was how it usual was. Domino would answer silly pointless questions about the prison and Kamaria would listen, doing whatever the hell she was doing.

"My shift's over soon. Later tonight Saddie will come and check on you."

"Damn, I hate that girl. She always wants me to prick my finger." Kamaria complained as she held the needle and thread still and threw her head backwards against the cold metal of the hospital bed.

"I can ask Hannybal for someone else but I don't know how it will work out. Who knows, it might even be someone totally different." Kamaria nodded as Domino got up, fixing her extremely short nurse skirt and white eye patch with the Red Cross in the center.

"See you later?"

"Yeah. And actually eat something today!" Kamaria sighed as she finished sewing the left arm and started to go down into the legs.

The girl sighed as she stopped for a moment. The breeze blew over the girl's pale legs and Kamaria shivered slightly. She moved to set the bear down on the table, along with the thread and needle. Her hand slipped away and went to grab the clear oxygen mask. She removed the gear that was wrapped around her head and allowed it to fall next to the mask. She took a death breath and removed the hospital's own oxygen mask. Kamaria quickly made her move and got out of bed and grabbed the clothes Domino left on the counter near the bed. She quickly changed from the plain hospital gown to normal attire, a pair of jeans and a black hoodie with nothing underneath. She also put on boots with white laces and flipped the hood over her long snowy hair. She grabbed her black cell phone and slipped it into the side pocket of her hoodie.

Domino and Kamaria had an agreement that if Kamaria didn't get caught by the head of the hospital, Doctor Kureha, and actually ate something, then she would leave clothes for Kamaria to slip out in. Kamaria never like staying cooped up in one place for too long so she always slipped out of the hospital whenever she had the chance. But she made sure to be back by six, when the nurses come to check on the patients. Kamaria opened the door and slipped out silently, her head down and her walking fast. She slipped into the back storage storage room and grabbed a small bowl and also put that in her pocket. Kamaria slipped out fast and headed toward the exit of the building, tugging on the oxygen clearification mask thingy.

"Phew." Kamaria sighed and began to walk down the street to no where in particular, just someplace where she can relax and breathe normally.

Kamaria walked up on street and down another until she arrived at a train station. She sat down on a bench and reached for her cell phone. She opened it and scrolled through the list of contacts until she came upon Sanji's. Her phone speed dialed and Kamaria put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sanji, it's me. C-can you come pick me up please. I think I over did it... -cough- I'm sorry." Kamaria said as she placed her other hand on the bowl, just in case she began to cough up blood.

"Yeah. No problem. Train station, right? I'll be over in a minute."

Several minutes went by and a fancy red car pulled up on front of Kamaria. "Hop in!" Sanji shouted as he rolled down the window.

Kamaria opened the car's door and slipped inside.

"I'm really sorry for making you do this. I-"

"Kamaria-san, it's fine. It's what gentleman like me are supposed to do. Especially when it comes to a fine woman such as yourself~" Sanji objected.

Kamaria, having nothing to shoot back at the gentleman, shrunk back into her hoodie. "Thanks." She whispered, her grip on the bowl inside her pocket still tight.

The blonde simply kept on driving until he got to his destination which was his apartment. Sanji got out of the car and so did Kamaria, with much difficulty. "Luffy and moss-head are here too. Brooke is supposed to be coming but I'm not to sure about him."

Kamaria nodded her snowy head and followed Sanji into the red building full of other people's homes. Sanji talked to the receptionist while Kamaria gawked at the beauty of the room. The floors and walls looked sparkly clean, as though they were scrubbed every second of the day. Paintings decorated the halls and a stunning red carpet laid there on the floor.

"Ready?" Sanji asked, snapping Kamaria away from her thoughts.

Kamaria nodded and allowed herself to be lead into the magnificent hallway. Sanji's room was on the third floor and Room 395. Sanji opened the door and Luffy greeted them on the spot with a: Did you find Traffy?

"Who's Traffy?" Kamaria asked.

"Oh! Kama! You're here!" Kamaria nodded as she noticed Zoro sleeping with a whole bunch of sake bottles around him.

"Zoro's asleep."

"I've noticed." Sanji snorted.

Luffy and Sanji started to shout at each other which ended up with Luffy getting a foot print on his face. Luffy grumbled and Kamaria wasn't surprised that Zoro didn't wake up.

"But, Luf-" Luffy took Kamaria's arm and dragged her to the couch where she was plopped down with Luffy next to her.

"You should rest. Sanji said you have a disease thingy." Kamaria sighed and nodded, agreeing to both the disease and the rest part. "Well then sleep! You'll be better in the morning!" Luffy said, already dragging Zoro away from his castle of sake bottles while Sanji picked the bottles themselves up. _I wish it was that easy..._

"Thank you." Kamaria said. "But is-"

"It's fine Kamaria-swan~" Sanji interrupted and left to drop the bottles off. Kamaria grabbed the blanket that was neatly folded at the other end and wrapped herself in it, making her own little cocoon. Kamaria felt safe, as though their was no such thing as death as it practically circled around her as she closed her eyes, after pausing sessions and thinking of what would happen if she couldn't open her eyes again.


	2. Downright Tired

Pale blue and yellow eyes snapped open and Kamaria looked to see Sanji placing a plate on the table before the red couch Kamaria was on.

"Mornin'" Sanji spoke as he puffed out smoke. "Brook came last night. He was kinda disappointed when he saw you sleeping here." He then place the cigarette back in between his colorful lips. "He's sleeping at the end of the couch on your legs. No need to be alarmed." Sanji then left, a bit faster then usual. Lucky for Sanji, Kamaria's mind was hazy fans trying to recover from its short peaceful slumber.

Kamaria nodded to berself and tried shrugging off the blanket. It was heavier then she remembered it to be last night and peered over her shoulder to find Brook himself sleeping on her legs. "Damn, I should've know. There's only one other room and Luffy's sleeping in it!" She scowled harshly to herself.

"Brook. Wake. The. Hell. Up." Kamaria pronounced each word clearly."Nami's here and she wants to give you something~" Kamaria added slyly.

Brook got up, blood was already pouring out of his nose as he began to think of all the perverted things Nami would give him.

"Food." Kamaria pointed to the dish that was prepared and set on the table.

"What about you, Kamaria-san?"

"I'll eat your leftovers. I'm really not that hungry. Besides, I don't know if I can take all that meat."

"You shouldn't starve yourself, Kamaria-san." Brook said again, already digging into the mouth watering beautiful placed food made from the gods.

Kamaria yawned, stretched and coughed. "Excuse me."

Kamaria got up and found the bowl she took from the hospital. She placed it in her hands, leaned over the sink and began to cough up her red, body fluids. Brook came in but immediately turned away when the red ooze splashed against the insides of the kitchen sink.

"Are you alright," Kamaria started to cough and hack more violently until a pale piece of her lungs came up and splashed into the bowl. ",Kamaria-san" Brook said in a whisper, concern clear in his voice.

"Zoro, hands off! We have guests!"

"So? I don't wanna share them with you. You're mine~"

"No! Let…GO!"

Both Kamaria and Brooke sighed, Kamaria trying the best she could, as they heard the constant bickering of Zoro and Sanji in the bedroom Sanji was somewhat willing to share.

Sanji and Zoro were going out. Sanji was bisexual and while Zoro claims he is also bisexual, Kamaria, Luffy, Robin, and many other witnesses have seen him eye only men, no women.

Zoro left the kitchen while Brook returned to the couch. Kamaria stayed behind to drain the bowl of its contents and personally throwing the piece of lung down the sink's throat so it wouldn't clog up the drain with its size.

"Brooke, I'll be going now. Tell Sanji I said thanks for me, okay?" Kamaria called to the living room as Brook continued devouring the rest of his dish.

Kamaria made her way back down the hill away from Sanji's apartment toward the hospital. She defiantly took her time getting there because she wouldn't be missing those boring white walls anytime soon.

As soon as Kamaria snuck into her room, 201, she snuck into her hospital gown and hid the clothes Domino had given her the other day. Merely seconds after she sat down in the hospital bed, a knock was heard. The door opened and a tanned man with a long surgeon's coat walked in.

"Kamaria Shih. You need a lung transplant."

Kamaria was shocked.

"E-excuse me?"

"You need a lung transplant. When you were gone, the old hag had us do tests on the old x-ray we took the day before the day before yesterday. I figured you would probably cough up a huge chunk of your lungs after a week without coughing up one. And since that probably did happen, your one lung is completely gone. Our machines can't help you breathe with only one lung, and since this stupid hospital's goal is to get people to live longer lives, you need a lung transplant." The tanned man with the goatee explained. Kamaria opened her mouth to ask a question but the man interrupted her. "Since the disease is surrounding your lungs instead of placed inside your lungs, we have a shot at this."

"Yippee." Kamaria spoke with sarcastic enthusiasm. "When's the surgery?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I will also be performing your surgery. My name's Trafalgar Law." The tanned man spoke and left, just like that.

"Trafalgar. Traffy. Not much of a difference. Maybe this is Luffy's friend?" Kamaria pondered on that thought all day until the surgery.


	3. Unheavenly Visitors

"How's it feel?" Law asked as Kamaria had awoken from her drugged slumber.

The lung transplant was a success and the disease, as predicted, enveloped the unfamilare feeling of someone else's lungs inside Kamaria's dying body. The scar the transplant left was long, starting in between her breats and ending just above Kamaria's belly button. It felt wierd and unreal.

"Fine. I guess." Kamaria slowly said, testing the sturdy-ness of the stichted skin under the tip if her long finger nail.

Law reached over to grab her wrist and prevent her from continuing her past activities. "No poking or scratching it." Law spoke sternly.

Kamaria sighed and simply continued to stare at the damned scar. She could still remember the feeling if the cold metal piercing her skin, the soft movement of skilled hands inside her broken body, the feeling of something old being replaced with something new, and the feeling of the disease spreading as the skin was woven together by a midnight thread. It was clearly something Kamaria was not supposed to feel but with a disease such as pulmonary TB, you get used to feeling things you don't wanna.

"I'll leave you to your devices. By the way, there were some people who wanted to see you. Shall I bring them in?" Law asked calmly as his dark hand touched the cool door knob of Kamaria's hospital cell.

"Law, can you bring this to that Ishilly girl?" Kamaria held the bear she had personally made for that teen that felt as thugh she were took it and left. The people he had spoke about came in a few minutes later.

Kaku, Rob Lucci, and Jyabra stood on the right side of the room. Kaku wearing a losse white shirt with a dark blue beenie and azure jeans. Lucci wore his trademark stare with a black coat and a white undershirt with a blue tie tied loosely around his neck. His black hair was tied back, leaving no stands to linger for treasure. Jyabra wore pants and glasses. That's it. PANTS and GLASSES. DAT BE IT.

"Well, when Mister Grumpy-Pants told me I had visitors, I certainly was 't expecting you three, let alone Che-"

"How many times must I tell you, it's a Leopard!" Lucci said, annoyance clear in his husky voice as Kaku and Kamaria giggled.

"Well, it should've been a Cheetah."

Lucci had chosen to ignore the damned lady and rolled his eyes at her immature response.

"So, how have ya been?" Kaku asked, his large eyes filled with curiosity and his girlish lashes moving to every single movement Kaku made.

"I got some new lungs today." Kamaria suggested. An akward topic of conversation but the answer the the girrafe's question none the less.

"I could see that." Jyabra spoke up, eyeing the neat row of stiches as their uneven arms broke out over Kamaria's pale skin.

"Yeah…Hehe~" Kamaria rubbed the back if her head lazily as she stared at her covered lap. "My lungs aren't as they used to be." Kamaria sighed.

"Anything else that's new?" Kaku asked once more, worry now clouding his childish curiosity.

"I have a death date but that's not really important..."

"A death date?" Jyabra asked.

"Yeah. Some of the patients here have one. It's basically a date in which you are expected to die. If you survive that date then it's just gonna be moved to another time. If you survive your death date four times, then they give you a drug that kills you." Kamaria explained.

"So, when is your death date?"

"This July on the 4th."

"FUCK! You gotta be kiddin' me!" Jyabra practically screamed. "Everyone knows how important that day is! And you're dying on that day?! What kind of fucking madness is this shit?!"

"A madness called Life, Jyabra, a madness called Life."

"You're not just gonna accept this are you?" Kaku asked.

"I am." Kamaria sighed in defeat, as though she could feel the horrible presence of death coming closer and closer, until eventually it's chilling hand was at her throat, ready to take her life any moment from now.

"You have to fight, Kamaria! You can't just accept this!" Kaku protested.

"Kaku, I've been in this hospital since I was nine years old. I puked up my first lung at five. Do you think I haven't been fighting throughout those long years?! I've been injected with fluids, pricked with syringes, and pills have been shoved down my fucking throat while my lungs were coming up, one fucking piece at a time. I've been fighting my whole shitty life, Kaku. So don't you ever lecture me on fighting. _Ever_." Kamaria spoke, her tone dangerously toxic and her gaze killing the air around them, making it suffocating.

"Sorry."

Kamaria nodded in acceptance. The three had said their goodbyes and left the room in a quiet flurry. Their footsteps firing off the floor like firecrackers. Kamaria sighed once more. The unexpected lecture she gave to Kaku had wipped the energy right out of her gut. Although, she did not mean to be so rude, sometimes Kaku had to be set in his place. Kamaria inhaled a rare breath and closed her eyes. The day had been quite a busy one and Kamaria was just about done with it.

I'm so sorry about how OOC Lucci, Kaku, and Jyabra. I've been watching and reading the Water 7 Arc over but I couldn't hit the bail on their personalities. Terribly sorry about that ^^;

Drop a review and maybe I'll keep going!


End file.
